The present invention relates to drainage receptacles for urine.
Before the present invention, a number of collection bags have been proposed for collecting urine. Such bags have a drainage tube with a downstream end communicating through a connector with a chamber in the bag. In use, a catheter is placed in a patient, and an upstream end of the drainage tube is attached to a proximal end of the catheter outside the patient, such that urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and drainage tube to the bag chamber for collection therein. Although such drainage bags serve for the intended purpose of collecting urine from the patient, many times it is desirable to attach the bag to a support structure, such as a bed rail. Accordingly, it is desirable to facilitate the attachment procedure of the bag in order to minimize the inconvenience and required time of hospital personnel for this purpose.